The endogenous cholinergic neurotransmitter, acetylcholine, exert its biological effect via two types of cholinergic receptors, the muscarinic Acetyl Choline Receptors (mAChR) and the nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptors (nAChR).
As it is well established that muscarinic acetyl choline receptors dominate quantitatively over nicotinic acetyl choline receptors in the brain area important to memory and condition, and much research aimed at the development of agents for the treatment of memory related disorders have focused on the synthesis of muscarinic acetyl choline receptor modulators.
Recently, however, an interest in the development of nAChR modulators has emeraged. Several diseases are associated with degeneration of the cholinergic system i.e. senile dementia of the Alzheimer type, vascular dementia and cognitive impariment due to the organic brain damage related directly to alcoholism. Indeed several CNS disorders can be attributed to a cholinergic deficiency, a dopaminergic deficiency, an adrenergic deficiency or a serotonergic deficiency.